<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Out China Patterns by DanaScully77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573457">Picking Out China Patterns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77'>DanaScully77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying my hand at some "lighter" moments instead of just writing pure smut. This collection will be one-shots that are romantic and sappy and light-hearted. The rating will never go above teen. </p><p>"One of Scully’s favorite things about snuggling Mulder is the way his leg hooks around her hips to pull her closer."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell or Highwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a post on Tumblr that talked about how cute it was that Mulder hooks his leg around Scully's when they cuddle and I couldn't stop thinking about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Scully’s favorite things about snuggling Mulder is the way his leg hooks around her hips to pull her closer. Normally, she hates feeling small. Her height has always been a disadvantage in a male-dominated career (and an even worse disadvantage when she started to get kidnapped by the killers she chases with Mulder).</p><p>But when Mulder pulls her into his chest, tucking her under his chin and hooking his leg over her hip to curl her into his body even further, Scully loves her petite stature. Nuzzling her nose against his neck and collarbone, Scully tucks her hands against his abdomen to trace small patterns against his skin. It flutters under her fingertips and she recounts the muscles, ligaments, and organs in her head as she strokes over each one.</p><p>Mulder is stripped down to his boxers and Scully is only wearing one of his t-shirts. It’s early (or really late depending on how you look at it) and she wiggles closer into his body to keep herself warm. It’s chilly in her bedroom and the cool air makes goosebumps appear across her skin. She feels Mulder tugging the blanket over them both and smiles at his ability to read her even when she is cocooned in his embrace.</p><p>“Cold?” Mulder whispers into her hair and she feels one of his hands slide into the collar of the t-shirt to press his warm palm against her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Mmmm. A little.” She hums into his neck and lets out a small giggle when his leg presses higher on her hips. “Mulder, I can’t get any closer to you.”</p><p>“I disagree.” Mulder sleepily grins into her hair.</p><p>Scully laughs again and tips her head up to look at his face. He hasn’t shaved in a couple days and the stubble is just prominent enough to cause brush burn on her cheeks when he kisses her. She doesn’t mind. In fact, she quite likes it. (Especially when he is between her legs).</p><p>Worming herself higher in his embrace, she kisses his chin, his jaw, and the cheek not pressed against the pillow, before tucking herself back into the divot between his collarbones. When she squirms again, Mulder’s leg locks tighter on the back of her thigh.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Scully.” It’s rare that Mulder is the one pining for sleep.</p><p>“I’m not tired.” She mumbles against his chest, sounding slightly whiney at such an early (late) hour.</p><p>“Scully.” He rasps and constricts his body around her. “I can’t go another round. You wore me out.”</p><p>Scully smirks and reaches around to pinch his butt. He grunts and tips them slightly to press her further into the mattress with his body leaning into her smaller frame.</p><p>“Lull me to sleep?” Scully asks and her question is so soft that Mulder only hears it because he is pressed so tightly against her.</p><p>“Lull you?” He questions, skimming his hand up her spine to twirl through some of her unruly red locks.</p><p>“Sing to me.”</p><p>Scully feels his body stiffen against her for a second before he relaxes back into her embrace. Tipping them back onto their sides, he lowers his leg slightly to wrap around her thighs to give his hand more room to stroke along her back. His fingers catch on the edge of the t-shirt and he pulls it up to reveal her bare bum and back.</p><p>“Any requests?”</p><p>“You pick.”</p><p>“Done some good and done some bad…” The first few lines catch Scully off guard, but the low and raspy quality of his voice soon soothes her and she focuses on listening to the lyrics. It’s not a song she has ever heard before. “Cause I can’t make it rain. I can’t make it shine. And I can’t turn this shit storm we are into some rainbow sun shower of holy red wine. But in the test of our love. In the test of my love, darling.”</p><p>It only takes her to the first chorus to realize that he is making it up as he goes along. It makes her heart heavy in her chest and butterflies to swarm in her stomach. No one has ever written her a song before and she is slightly upset she doesn’t have her video recorder with her to capture the moment.</p><p>As his hand soothes up and down her back, Scully presses her ear to his chest to feel the vibrations as he sings to her in a quiet, soothing melody.</p><p>“I said I’d love you forever, come hell or highwater, well baby the flood’s in. Take my hand, fire purges. Let rivers wash us clean of our sins.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Scully feels the pull of sleep gently tugging on her body, but she holds off until she hears Mulder’s voice trailing to an end. The song reminds her of all the struggles they have gone through in their life thus far and she slips an arm around his waist to cuddle him back.</p><p>“See cause, I can stand out in the rain, and I can work under the sun, and I can outwait your disdain till all this nonsense is done.”</p><p>Right before sleep overtakes her, Scully mumbles a soft “thank you” into his neck and feels his leg re-hook higher on her hips. A soft kiss is pressed against her temple and Mulder hums the melody until they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is called "Hell or Highwater" and sung by David Duchovny, himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maine's Attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short posting about Scully's vacation outfit. Post Chinga episode. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you wear jeans to the office.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after Scully gets back from her vacation to Maine, she comes into the office wearing her tourist t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and Mulder has to do a double-take. His jaw drops open as Scully saunters in, sneakers on her feet instead of heels and her hair pulled back in a small half ponytail.</p><p>It’s a Saturday afternoon. He called her in last minutes to review a new case file for Monday, having already booked their travel details. And while most people wouldn’t think twice about coming to work in casual clothes on their day off, Mulder has never seen Scully dressed in anything less than professional.  </p><p>“Did you come from your mother’s house?” Mulder asks, trying to keep his voice light and casual.</p><p>“No.” Scully shakes her head and sits down across from him, grabbing her copy of the file to read, looking extra small in her tight clothing. It’s a long cry from the box suits she normally wears and Mulder has to swallow thickly to fight back his bodily response at being able to see her tiny waist. “Why?” She asks after a few moments when Mulder offers nothing else.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you wear jeans to the office.” Mulder answers honestly and shrugs.</p><p>“Oh.” Scully looks down her body as if noticing for the first time what she is wearing. “I was on my way to get groceries.” She admits and looks up at him briefly before continuing to read the case file in front of her.</p><p>A few more minutes go by, the clocking ticking loudly in the quiet room and Mulder licks his bottom lip before throwing caution to the wind. “I never pegged you as the touristy type.”</p><p>“Huh?” Scully asks, blinking up at him as she pulls herself from the case file once more.</p><p>“Your t-shirt. I didn’t think you’d be one to fall for touristy gimmicks.”</p><p>Scully raises an eyebrow at him, quickly studying his face and he knows he’s asked too many questions about her appearance for it to still be casual.</p><p>“It was hotter than I expected it to be in Maine.” It’s the only explanation she gives before she continues reading the file.</p><p>“You didn’t check the weather before leaving? That’s unlike you.” He doesn’t know why he keeps talking. It’s one of his bad habits. Once a thought is in his mind he has to follow it through until completion, regardless of the consequences.</p><p>“Mulder.” Scully sighs and drops the file to the desk. “Why are you suddenly so interested in my attire? You’ve never commented on it before.”</p><p>Mulder’s eyes widen a bit at being called out. He wants to tell her that it’s distracting to see her curves after so many years (despite the fact that he has seen her naked. Thank you, artic adventure), but he knows that’s grounds for sexual harassment. It’s also a bit pervy and while many of his habits could be construed as such, he doesn’t want to be pervy toward Scully. He respects her too much.</p><p>“Not really curious about your attire. Just about you.” Mulder answers somewhat cryptically and hopes she lets it go.</p><p>But of course, she doesn’t. Scully is equally as bad as he is at letting something drop when she is interested in the answer.</p><p>“About me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mulder replies lamely. “Your outfit is a glimpse into vacation-mode-Scully. I’ve never seen her before.”</p><p>“That’s because you never take a vacation.” She smirks and her teasing comment makes Mulder feel like they are back on level footing.</p><p>He smirks at her and both of them go back to reviewing the file. Scully banters with him about the case, spouting rational statistics and facts to his bat-crap crazy ideas. Eventually, they decide to postpone their bickering until they are in location.</p><p>“Do you need anything else tonight, Mulder?” Scully says, standing and stretching. The Maine t-shirt rides up just an inch revealing a sliver of skin.</p><p>Mulder’s eyes instantly drop to look at her flesh and by the time he notices that he is staring, Scully has already caught him. Her eyebrow arches with a smirk when his face flushes a light shade of pink as he meets her eyes.</p><p>“Nope. I’m good.” Mulder tries for cool, but his voice breaks on the last word and Scully’s grin widens.</p><p>She isn’t sure if it’s the fact that she is in streetwear around him, that they are the only ones in the building, or that her vacation wasn’t really a vacation, but something makes Scully feel rebellious and willing to take a risk. Stepping around his desk to invade his space, she kicks his chair back an inch and steps between his legs.</p><p>“Scully?” He asks, breath catching in his throat as Scully raises her arms and repeats her stretching motion directly in front of him.</p><p>This time the t-shirt rides up above her bellybutton and Mulder has to recite alien sightings in his mind to keep from embarrassing himself.</p><p>“One last look at the outfit.” Scully clarifies as her arms drop down. “Goodnight, Mulder.”</p><p>He blinks rapidly as she steps away from him, moving to saunter out of the office. Scully’s already at the elevator by the time his body catches up with his mind and he bolts out of the door. Mulder slips into the elevator just seconds before it closes.</p><p>Scully bites the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. Despite Mulder’s constant flirting, he really has no game at all. It’s endearing and makes Scully want to jump him, but she resists.</p><p>“I thought you’d be staying to search more incident reports.”</p><p>“I’ll come in tomorrow.” Mulder glances at her before the doors open at the garage. “After you.”</p><p>Scully rolls her eyes with a smile and steps out in front of him, intentionally swaying her hips just a little bit more. A small gasp dies in the back of her throat as his hand settles on her lower back and she bites her lips.</p><p>“Mulder?”</p><p>“Yeah, Scully?”</p><p>“Isn’t your car parked in the other direction?” She knows it is. She saw it when she entered into the parking lot earlier that night.</p><p>“I’m just trying to keep chivalry alive, Scully.” He teases.</p><p>Scully rolls her eyes once more, but lets him guide her to her car. His larger hand never leaves the small of her back, his heat radiating into her spine from over the t-shirt.</p><p>When they get there, Scully watches Mulder do an awkward shuffle, unsure what to do with himself now that he has delivered her to her vehicle and Scully can’t help but think that he is adorable. “Mulder, do you want to come over tonight?”</p><p>Scully internally screams with giddiness as she watches Mulder process her offer. Normally she would clarify the invitation with a statement about food or movies or theories, but she doesn’t do that this time. She leaves the offer open and heavy-handed.</p><p>“Sure.” He nods, a curious expression settling on his features.</p><p>“Great. See you there.” Scully smirks and drops herself into her car. As she drives out of the garage, she watches Mulder stand in slight bewilderment before practically running to his vehicle.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Mulder.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nail Polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very short response to a prompt originally posted on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Scully is painting her toenails when Mulder comes over to review case files.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original prompt: Scully or Mulder doing something domestic (not necessarily for the other person) and one of them realizing in that moment they love the other one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder lets himself into her apartment after giving his usual three warning raps on the door. When he enters, he smells the food she has cooking in the crockpot and spots her on the couch, painting her toe nails. The sight momentarily roots him in place, the domesticity of the moment not lost on him.</p>
<p>Her feet are tucked up in front of her on the couch, her small toes delicately hanging off the cushion, as she paints a demur shade of red on her nails. When he steps further into her apartment, she turns and smiles at him, momentarily hovering the applicator above the bottle of nail polish.</p>
<p>“I brought beer.” Mulder holds up the six-pack.</p>
<p>“Great. I’m almost done.”</p>
<p>Mulder nods, moving to her kitchen first to refrigerate the other four beers and brings two of them and the files over to the coffee table. He drops them down and pops the tabs off the cold drinks, setting hers next to her nail polish.</p>
<p>He watches her paint the final three toes, her tongue barely peaking out from between her lips in concentration and her hand holding still with the precision of a surgeon. Her medical training coming in handy during the most medial of tasks.</p>
<p>When she twists the bottle shut, he blinks, aware that he was staring but not able to pull away.</p>
<p>“Ready to…?” Scully’s sentence is cut off as Mulder leans forward, closing the distance between them, mindful of her newly painted toes, and presses his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes open wide at the touch of his lips and she watches him even as she softly kisses him back. “…work?” She finishes her sentence when he backs up.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Mulder nods sheepishly, turning to the files on the table.</p>
<p>Scully arches an eyebrow at him and places her palm on his thigh. “Mulder?”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He whispers.</p>
<p>“Look at me.” Scully reaches for his jaw, gently turning him to face her. She waits until his eyes meet hers before asking her question. “Why did you just kiss me?”</p>
<p>It’s not the first time he has kissed her. New Years Eve a fond memory, but he hasn’t tried anything since then and his previous action could be held under the guise of the holiday.</p>
<p>Mulder flushes and drops his eyes down to her toes, still balancing carefully on the ledge of the couch as they dry. Scully follows his gaze and deepens her curious expression.</p>
<p>Three words pound at his closed lips, threatening to burst forth from their prison. He swallows thickly to keep them at bay and shrugs once. “I’ve always been a sucker for red nail polish.”</p>
<p>It’s a deflection tactic. One that they both are familiar with. Humor over genuine emotions.</p>
<p>Scully catches it immediately and decides that she isn’t going to push him to elaborate. She has a feeling she knows the answer to her questions anyways, but if he would rather not voice the answer, then she is willing to wait.</p>
<p>After all, she waited six years for one kiss. She can wait for this.</p>
<p>Instead, she smiles and lowers her feet to the ground. Grabbing her beer, she takes a sip and settles in to read one of the case files he brought over to examine.</p>
<p>Just when he thinks he is off the hook, Scully turns to him with a small smirk on her lips. “I guess I should paint my toenails red more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>